Lo que es mío
by Kini-chan
Summary: Yoh y Anna tienen una vida normal hasta que alguien más aparece para recuperar lo que le pertenece (Yaoi No se hagan ilusiones XD)¡DEDICADO A KANY-CHAN! Gomen por la espera T.T


¡Hola! De nuevo yo con otro lemon (suavecito, tanto que lo pongo en los PG-13 n.nU ... ¡Espero que de verdad me salga suavecito! -) Bueno, este es un regalo para mi alumna, Kany-chan, a quien le había prometido este Hao/Yoh desde hace harto tiempo XD. Mi excusa (de la más barata) es que mi PC murió y ahí tenía todos mis fics ¬-¬UUU (malditos virus T.T .... bueno, ya qué XD)... ¡Pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí está...! ¡Con muchos meses de retraso...! ¡Pero por fin! (¿Morphin? XDDD) ¡¡El Twin-Twin que había prometido!! _Enjoy the fic, Kany_!! n-n

**Advertencias**: Esto es un yaoi, lemon (**sexo** pero, como he dicho, suavecito XD)... es incesto, un Hao/Yoh. Así que si eres fan del Anna/Yoh y no puedes ver a Yoh-kun con otra persona (o sea, ser medianamente feliz XD), será mejor que ni veas esto (¿pero qué Hao puede hacer a alguien feliz? o.ò ... Buena pregunta...) ¡Oh! ¡Y si eres homofóbico no sé qué haces aquí! XD ¡¡Los demás espero que lo pasen bien!! Otra cosita: No soy anti-Yoh/Anna, pero no son mi pareja favorita, la manera en que los plasmo en este fic es para conducir el asunto hacia la pareja principal, no es mi opinión hacia la pareja más popular de Shaman King (aunque se le acerca bastante XP).

**Disclaimer**: (Hai, todo ese rollo que suelo poner en mis fics n.n-) Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son del _senseii _**Hiroyuki Takei** (gracias por crear personajes para que yo pueda destrozar más sus vidas X3) yo sólo me divierto y cumplo un encargo ñ.nU

**Dedicatoria**: Para mi alumna en el arte de hacer sufrir a los personajes de otro (y a los propios también XD) con mucho cariño, para ti, Kany-chan n.n-

_Enjoy the lemon_!! X3

**_--- Lo que es mío ---_**

Caía ya la noche en Japón cuando las respiraciones del chico se hacían cada vez más agitadas. Sin embargo, las quejas del pobre muchacho no ablandarían el corazón de su verdugo, ni siquiera para que le redujera el peso de su condena.

- ¿Ya, Anna?

- No, todavía te falta... - dijo la fría sacerdotisa, mirando un cronómetro que hacía tiempo que se había detenido.

- Por favor, Annita... debe pasar de la media noche... - pidió el castaño, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras seguía haciendo las flexiones que su prometida le había impuesto más como un castigo que como entrenamiento debido a una cena insatisfactoria.

- Amo Yoh... - el espíritu sólo podía acompañar a su amo en su dolor lloriqueando de la misma manera.

- Mhmm... - Anna miró al cielo. Las nubes habían tapado la Luna, amenazando tal vez con una tormenta nocturna. La itako tuvo un mal presentimiento ante aquella señal, mientras un viento frío revolvió sus cabellos rubios, que ella acomodó con sus manos para volver a mirar al inmóvil cronómetro.

La de negro caminó hasta la entrada de la pensión, pasando de largo a su prometido, quien se imaginaba los peores castigos, como quedarse haciendo ejercicios toda la noche, aún bajo la lluvia. No, no sabía qué cosa sádica se le ocurriría esta vez a la chica. Pero ella solamente le miró de reojo, sin molestarse en voltear.

- Es suficiente por hoy - dijo, secamente. Yoh no pudo evitar una exclamación de alegría, que pronto fue sustituida por una de derrota cuando su prometida agregó un - Mañana tendrás doble sesión de entrenamiento.

- Sí, Anna - le contestó, mecánicamente, mientras la rubia se retiraba dejando al castaño en el suelo, bañado en sudor... aunque muy dispuesto a quedarse dormido ahí afuera.

Y es que lo único que deseaba era eso: dormir. Pero no podía quedarse ahí afuera y dejarse mojar por la lluvia aunque lo deseara... porque seguramente enfermaría y no quería sentirse aún peor de lo que ya se sentía. Así que con mucho trabajo logró levantarse y tomar una de las toallas que Tamao había dejado cerca antes de irse a dormir para secarse el sudor del rostro.

Entró en la pensión, caminando muy despacio, agotado por el sólo esfuerzo de esa actividad tan simple. Colocó sus audífonos naranjas en una mesita, dispuesto a acordarse de ellos mañana por la mañana. Decidió que debía darse una ducha antes de acostarse, pues el olor a sudor no lo ayudaría mucho a conciliar el sueño, así que se dirigió al baño. A pesar de estar cansado, se desnudó lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a un lado la ropa sucia y metiéndose rápido al chorro de ese vital líquido.

Dejó que el agua chocara contra su cansado cuerpo, dándole un masaje que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos. Se quedó unos instantes inmóvil, sólo dejando que el líquido cristalino le acariciara lentamente, que se escurriera por su desnudez unos instantes más. Era como si no quisiera que ese momento terminase. Era tan fresco y relajante... Pero no. Si seguía así terminaría durmiéndose en la regadera.

Así que tomó el shampoo para aplicárselo en el cabello, dejando que un aroma floral impregnara el ambiente. ¿A flores? Tal vez había tomado el shampoo que usaba Tamao Tamamura para su aseo personal. Pero qué importaba ya. Se lavó bien el cabello castaño, dejando otra vez que el agua elminara los restos de aquella sustancia limpiadora y perfumada. Luego hizo lo mismo con la pastilla de jabón por su cuerpo, que al parecer lo recibió gustoso, relajándose al contacto del agua limpiando la espuma restante.

Por último se dio el lujo de dejar que el líquido recorriera su cuerpo desnudo por última vez antes de cerrar el chorro de aquella sustancia cristalina para secarse con una de las toallas disponibles en ese cuarto de baño. Después de haberse secado por completo, se vistió con una práctica y fresca _yukata_ para dormir. Salió del cuarto de baño para, ¡al fin!, dirigirse a su habitación y tomar un merecido descanso.

Corrió la puerta de su habitación para después pasar dentro, en donde encontró su futón ya extendido. Sonrió cansadamente, más por costumbre de sonreír que por tener que hacerlo forzadamente. Finalmente se recostó en el futón, acurrándose un poco, tal y como un niño pequeño lo haría. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

Pero un ruido provocó que sus ojos negros se abrieran con alarma. Miró a ambos lados... estaba tan cansado que hasta estaba dispuesto a permitir que, en caso de ser un vulgar ladrón, se llevara las cosas que quisiera con tal de que le dejara dormir. ¿Qué cosas pensaba? Tenía que ser algo más. Sin embargo, sus ojos se cerraban otra vez... tal vez había sido sólo un crujido, de esos ruidos propios de una casa vieja, del tipo que era la pensión en donde vivía.

Ese ruido de nuevo. Esta vez se incorporó levemente, sentándose en el futón. Palpó a su lado, esperando encontrar a su _Harusame_, pero no encontraba nada... comenzó a alarmarse.

- ¡Amidamaru! - llamó a su espíritu, esperando que éste le ayudara... pero no obtuvo respuesta... trató de nuevo - ¡¡Amidamaru!!

- Pierdes el tiempo... el samurai no vendrá...

Yoh abrió grandes sus ojos al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar. Pero esa era la última voz que esperó escuchar otra vez. Al menos no en este mundo.

- ¡¡No puede ser!!

- Claro que sí... mi querido _ottouto-chan_... - el intruso avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta donde se colaba una pequeña luz que pronto se apagó cuando otra nube tapó la Luna Llena.

- Hao... - no sabía si mirarle con rabia o con sorpresa.

El aludido soltó una risita, como si con eso quisiera comprobarle que, efectivamente se trataba de él y no de algún espejismo, truco o alucinación. Y lucía completamente ileso, como si aquella batalla final no se hubiese llevado acabo y el mismo shaman del fuego burlón que había conocido y retado nunca hubiera...

- ... ¿Muerto? No, mi Yoh... - le sonrió como si fueran amigos de toda la vida - ... soy demasiado poderoso como para morir a manos de una basura como tú, sin ánimos de ofenderte, claro...

El de cabellos cortos le dirigió una mirada de desdén al presumido shaman que hacía tan poco tiempo fue su enemigo mortal y que ahora se presentaba en su casa de esa manera tan poco cortés, como si también tuviera derecho de habitar en el mismo lugar que Yoh residía.

- ¿A qué has venido? - le preguntó, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo... tratando de pensar que él era el primero que Hao visitaba después de haber decidido "volver".

- Yo sólo vine a recuperar... lo que es mío...

Las pupilas del Asakura menor se dilataron, se puso de pie, furioso. Incluso se atrevió a lanzarle un puñetazo a Hao, quien solamente detuvo el brazo de su agotado gemelo con facilidad y lo arrojó al futón nuevamente. Todo esto, claro, sin dejar de reír.

- Oh, vamos Yoh... Estás tan cansadito...

- ¡No dejaré que toques a Anna!

Hao se acercó riendo hasta su hermano, tanto que casi le rozó la mejilla con la suya cuando le susurró al oído:

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que se trata de Anna?

El menor palideció ante aquella pregunta tan sugerente. No... ¡aquello no podía ser! ¿Es que Hao otra vez quería robarle su alma?

- _Ne_, hermanito... no se trata de tu alma... solamente... no es algo tan simple... Mhmm... que rico hueles... ¿te has bañado en esencia de flores?

Su mente aún no lograba procesar lo que pasaba, si en realidad lo que Hao pretendía era... simplemente... ¿qué era lo que pretendía Hao? Lo apartó de un empujón de sí... No importaba lo que fuese, no le dejaría salirse con la suya. El mayor de los Asakura solamente se reía nuevamente, como si esa resistencia por parte de su hermano se le hiciera tan divertida.

- ... Mi otra mitad... mi hermoso Yoh... nadie más te amará más que yo...

- ... ¿_Na_-_ni_? ... - le miró sorprendido ante aquellas palabras que ahora Hao le dirigía con tanta dulzura, dejando de lado aquella sonrisa burlona. Y buscó una señal de broma en el rostro de su gemelo, pero el gesto parecía tan... sincero.

- Lo que has oído... he venido por ti... - las manos de Hao se apresuraron a acariciar las mejillas ya rojas de un confundido Yoh - ... Tú eres la mitad que me hace falta...

- ¡Estás loco! ¡No sé qué pretendes pero...! - no pudo seguir, porque los labios de Hao se apoderaron de los suyos, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del gemelo menor rápidamente, reclamando que aquél territorio le pertenecía. Yoh trató de zafarse al principio... pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo... _ese era su primer beso_. ¡Hao le había robado su primer beso! Pero había algo... le gustaba como le besaba... ¿era eso posible?

Hao se separó de su gemelo, quien solamente le veía ausentemente... Pero el mayor sabía que al principio se debía portar tierno... Un tanto lindo... todo para conquistarle... Sí, sólo podía ver a través de los ojos de su gemelo para saber que... Yoh caería pronto en sus redes.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar sus manos por el cuerpo de su hermano gemelo, mientras éste se estremecía ante el suave contacto.

- Basta... Hao... - susurró Yoh, tratando de sonar molesto, pero hasta él mismo se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de voz que usó en esa ocasión. Parecía casi, una súplica.. De nuevo comenzó a temblar al darse cuenta de cómo su cuerpo respondía a las caricias de Hao. No lo podía creer, simplemente.

- No, si te está gustando, hermanito... - ahora Hao se entretenía lamiendo el cuello de su otra mitad; sus manos deslizando hacia abajo la fresca_ yukata_ que vestía Yoh para poder abarcar más de su pecho.

- ¿Por... qué? ... ¡Aah! - ya no pudo seguir, pues un pequeño gemido escapó de su boca cuando los labios de Hao alcanzaron una de sus tetillas y la masajeaba con gran maestría. Los sonidos de placer luchaban por salir de la boca del castaño de cabello corto, pero él mismo se sorprendió ante los movimientos de su cuerpo, sus mejillas rojas... y eso mismo, los gemidos que ya salían demostrándole a Hao que estaba yendo por buen camino.

- Eso hermanito... ríndete ante la sensación... el placer... - ya le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Dé-déjame... Hao...

Eso decía su boca, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer aquello. Era su cuerpo el que se movía para sentir con más intensidad las caricias del mayor. Se estaba traicionando a sí mismo... ¿podía ser?

¿O... Hao decía la verdad?

Tal vez... sí le pertenecía.

Después de todo, era su otra mitad. Nunca debieron separarse... por eso estaban en esta situación ahora. Deseándose tanto...

Así que decidió dejar de luchar; sólo dejarse llevar por las manos de su hermano. Y eran esas manos las que le desvistieron completamente, sólo quedaba esa incómoda ropa interior.

- Eres mío...

Yoh sólo cerró los ojos, con un sonrojo tapizándole todo el rostro. Ya no le debatió eso.

... Era verdad.

Los besos siguieron, esta vez siendo correspondidos tímidamente... pero correspondidos al fin. El de cabellos largos se separó levemente, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Todo para observarle ahí, tan indefenso bajo él. Tan... antojable. Se relamió los labios para después con una de sus manos deslizar los bóxers de Yoh fuera. El más joven emitió un pequeño gemido por reflejo, al sentirse desnudo por su ahora amante.

Sólo le acarició unos instantes más. En realidad estaba impaciente. Y por lo mismo tomó las piernas de su otra mitad, separándolas con algo de rudeza. Pero el otro no opuso resistencia, sólo miraba a Hao, con los ojos entreabiertos, con las mejillas sonrojadas... El mayor con la misma sonrisa de lujuria y satisfacción mezcladas.

Y... empujó dentro de él.

- ¡¡AHHH!!

No pudo evitar el grito de dolor, aunque Hao le tapó la boca con una de sus manos. Anna aún estaba por ahí y no quería que viniera a interrumpir "la fiesta". Sólo esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de comenzar a moverse dentro de su hermano, quien derramaba pequeñas lágrimas.

Era su primera experiencia... Jamás se imaginó que esta situación se iba a presentar. Que iba a perder su virginidad con su gemelo. Poco a poco el dolor se esfumaba y Hao se dio cuenta, porque retiró la mano de la boca de Yoh, para poder escuchar los pequeños gemidos de su hermanito.

- Yoh... eres tan perfecto... por eso eres mío.

- Ha-Hao...

Las manos de Yoh se aferraban a la espalda del shaman del fuego, ya perdido en todo lo que el que antes era su peor enemigo le estaba brindando en estos momentos. Simplemente se había olvidado de todo. De que eran rivales, de que eran hombres, de que eran hermanos. De que eran gemelos.

- ¡¡HAO!!

Lo pudo sentir, como terminaba dentro de él. Como lo ayudaba a terminar. La sensación más intensa y única que jamás había sentido. Se dejó caer en el futón, totalmente exhausto. Hao se inclinó sobre él para darle otro de sus besos intensos y profundos, cosa a lo que él ya no se negó, pero tampoco correspondió del todo.

- ... Esto... está mal.

Hao sonreía, acariciándole las mejillas. Luego se volvió a acercar a él para susurrarle algo al oído. Yoh abrió grandes sus ojos ante aquellas palabras. Después de eso, el shaman de cabello largo se vistió y se marchó igual que como había entrado, silenciosamente.

El menor se tapó el rostro con los brazos, siendo lo último que vio su _Harusame_ de vuelta y una tablilla. Ahí se debía encontrar Amidamaru. Cerró los ojos, sin quitarse los brazos de la cara, quedándose dormido así, desnudo.

El día siguiente llegó sin más contratiempos. Anna estaba en la cocina, comiendo lo que Manta había preparado antes de irse a las clases extra que tenía los fines de semana. La itako entrecerró los ojos mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. Algo malo había pasado y lo sabía.

- ¡Buenos días, Annita!

La rubia no se movió al ver entrar a Yoh, vestido como siempre y actuando tan relajado como era su costumbre. Sólo susurró un pequeño "buenos días". Asakura se sentó en la mesa y empezó a devorar todo lo que veía a su alcance.

- Yoh...

- ... Ñam... ¿Sí, Anna? – Yoh paró de comer, aunque en realidad trataba de masticar un pescado entero.

Anna le miró por unos instantes más, tratando de descifrar a su prometido. Pero sólo cerró los ojos.

- Nada... no pasa nada... - se apoyó en la mesa con sus dos manos para levantarse y luego declarar con voz más firme y fuerte – Es hora de entrenar.

- ¿Tan temprano? ¡¡Pero Anna!! ¡¡Tengo hambre!! ¡¡Tengo sueño!!

- Nada de peros...

Todo volvía a ser lo mismo, Yoh tenía que hacer pesas con pesados bloques. Más de quinientas repeticiones y a una velocidad respetable. O si no se quedaba sin comer otra vez. El castaño derramaba lagrimitas bastante cómicas de nuevo. Amidamaru apareció a un lado, pero no se atrevió a intervenir por la mirada de Anna. ¿Acaso todo eso había sido una... ilusión?

- ¡¡Un descanso, Annita!!

- Muy bien... sólo un minuto...

- ¡¡GRACIAS!!

Se dejó caer en el suelo, los bloques se hundieron unos cuantos centímetros en la tierra. La chica lo miraba reprobatoriamente, aunque luego se concentró en anotar las torturas, es decir, entrenamientos, que estaban programados para hoy.

Pero Yoh sonreía mientras se cubría el rostro con un brazo. Sus mejillas se tapizaron con un tono ligeramente rojo. Era por recordar las palabras de... Hao.

"_- ... Volveré la siguiente noche... mi Yoh... Espérame pacientemente."_

Oh, cuánto deseaba que la noche llegara...

* * *

¡FIN! T¬T ¡Por fin!

Llevaba mucho tiempo con este fic y me quedó esto O.o- ... Tal vez parece patético y algo repetitivo (de hecho sé que he escrito mejores cosas XD demo, mi fuerte no es el Hao-Yoh) ¡¡Sólo espero que te haya gustado, Kany-chan!! T.T Que todo esto lo hice para ti XD

Err... Eso es todo, perdón a los muy fans del Yoh-Anna (¿no la puse muy mala, verdad? O.o') pero... awww... ¡me gustó como quedó eso en el fic! XD ¡¡Muchas gracias por haber leído esto!!

Atte: Kini-chan (yep, sigo escribiendo todos los demás fanfics... tengo fe en que terminaré algún día T.T-)


End file.
